Drinks
by T.Laurianatis
Summary: Lithuania wasn't much of a drinker, so it came to a surprise to him when Russia invited him for drinks./ LietxRussia/ moved over onto new account.


My first Hetalia fic. Be nice please.

_Hetalia (c) FUNimation_

_

* * *

_

Lithuania wasn't much of a drinker and he hardly ever gotten drunk. He much prefered cleaning around the house, and having a small glass of water before heading off to bed, so it came to a surprise to him and the other two Baltic States when they heard that Toris was invited into Ivan's office for drinks.

"G-good luck..." shook Latvia as he patted Lithuania on the back.  
"S-see you a-after..." Estonia shakingly took Latvia's arm and moved away from the door that Toris was nervously standing in front of.

As he bit the inside of his lip, Toris moved his jerking hand towards the door knob, turning it slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. A hard lump forming in his throat as the door moved as if on its own.

His eyes hesitantly opening to peer into the office, only to find himself looking at a light pink scarf against a coated chest.

"Hello Lithuania~!" the happy voice greeted him kindly.

"Oh! H-hello ..." He bowed slightly as his eyes refused to look anywhere but the floor.

"Come in! Come in! I have vodka ready!" Russia moved out of the way slightly as he invited Lithuania into his office.

"T-thank you ..."

"Was not a problem~." This happy voice wasn't suited for him. Liet knew his other voice, his angry, hateful, distructive voice that he only used when in a serious situation and when beating him. No one has heard that voice and Liet prayed one day that Russia wouldn't use it ever again.

Their were three vodka bottles on the desk, with two glasses and a bucket of ice. Everything was neat and tidy, kept exactly like when Liet cleaned it.

"Arn't you going to sit?" asked Russia as he opened up one of the bottles and poured the clear drink into the two glasses.

"O-oh!" the brunette shook his head to concentrate before he took his seat. "Yes, ."

"Vodka on the rocks?"  
"S-sure ."

As the 19 year old recieved his drink, he eyed the desk nervously. Trying not to make eye contact, he mumbled something about 'not being aloud to drink vodka' but he let it slip out silently. He coughed as he took his first sip of it.

"Why so stressed? Be happy! Put your feet up!" his laugh filled the room almost hauntingly.

"Y-yes ." He had to admit, it did feel nice to put his feet up on the foot rest.

"Make yourself at home, I want to have a talk with you!"

Lithuania coughed again, it was always nerve-racking to hear 'I want to have a talk with you' but to hear if from someone like Russia...it was terrifying.

"W-want to have a talk with me?"  
"Da, but first we drink! Have a good time! Why must everything be serious?"

The bigger man downed his drink in no time, pouring another one in its place as his guest still sipped silently at his own drink.

Wanted to have a talk with him? About what? It had to be about something serious, or else he would have no problem talking about it in front of Estonia and Latvia... His eyes darted over to the whip hanging on the wall.

His pulse started to quicken and his hands started to shake slightly as it brought back horrible memories of that whip, the punishments and the painful scars that still remained on his back.

Snapping started to echo throughout the room as Russia snapped his fingers under the brunettes nose, bringing Liet back from his tranced state.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I'm very sorry!" He hid behind his glass as he looked through it at the confused face of Russia.

"Is something wrong? You've been dazed for a while! I finished a bottle already." He pointed with his eyes at the empty bottle.

"Oh nothing's wrong, j-just dazed out is all." Liet put on a fake smile as Russia put on an equally fake, but drunk, smile.

They drank for a while, Russia seeming more and more happy with each glass. Lithuania was...still sipping his first drink, he was too worried out of his mind to have a drink now.

Liet kept the conversation going, smiling and laughing behind his fear as Russia started to laugh in a cute manner.

After about an hour, they were both laughing and having a somewhat good time, atleast Russia was, and if Russia was happy, that meant that Liet wouldn't get beat so that made him happy.

Slamming the third empty bottle down on the table with a laugh, Russia leaned back on his chair and smiled at Lithuania.  
"You're pretty good company!...But you look scared. Are you scared?"

"Terrified." the brunette sipped his drink and smiled, muttering through his teeth. His smile quickly went away as the smile on Russia's face went. "S-something wrong ?"

He said nothing for a long while. He just stared at the empty bottles until Liet was finished his first drink.

"Come here." his slurr was small but still noticible. Standing up, he walked over to his chair, located underneath his whip and sat down. His gaze went directly from the bottles to Lithuania's scared blue eyes.

"Y-yes ..."

Pointing lazily at the floor in front of him, he glared at Liet and called to him.  
"Kneel."

A little confused but scared, Lithuania stood and kneeled in front of the russian. His eyes were fixed on the ground in front of him.

"Kiss." Russia lifted his boot underneath Liet's chin and waited for him to be compliant.

With a little hesitance, Lithuania pressed his lips on the brown boot that was presented to him.

"Stand."

Without a word, he stood up and shut his eyes tight as he heard shuffling in front of him. His breath stopped for a moment and his heart throbbed. He had done something wrong and he was about to get punished, he knew it...

"Open your eyes." Russia commanded, his voice in that strict manner that brought back all the horrible nights of beating.

He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He didn't want to look at him before he beat him...Little tears streamed down Liet's cheeks. He didn't want to cry either...but he just couldn't help it anymore.

Covering his face, he fell down to his knees. Sobbing lightly in his hands as he felt a hand grab a fistfull of his jacket.

"I-I can't..." he muttered through tears, "I-I can't...P-please..."

"You're pathetic..."

On purpose or not, Liet's eyes flew open, his hands still covering his face. That voice...it wasn't happy nor murderous...it was sad.

Ivan Braginski was crying.

Removing his hands from his face, he looked up at the man in the chair. Russia had one hand covering his eyes as he sobbed quietly into it.

Liet had never seen him cry before... He didn't think he could cry, but there he was, the great country of Russia was crying.

"R-Russia?" sniffling slightly, the brunette slowly started to stand up until he reached eye level and reached his hand out to touch his shoulder. Even crying, Russia was intimidating,

He gasped slightly in fear as he felt himself being pulling into the arms of the crying man. Liet didn't know exactly what to do, Russia was crying in his shoulder, his arms were around his torso and the brunette had no choice but to stay seated in his lap.

Hesitantly wrapping his arms around Russia's broad shoulders, he rubbed his back to try to comfort him. He was confused to say the least, he had always seen Russia as a proud country that would one day make everyone fear him...but here he was, crying in his arms, with no explanation.

He felt a slight pounding against his chest, at first he thought it was his own, but when he focused enough, he noticed it was Russia's...his own heart started to flutter as he felt the strong, fast heart beat of the man in his arms.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Toris..." Russia murmured into Liet's green jacket. His tears staining the collar.

"Mr.R-Russia?"  
"I d-don't w-want to h-hurt a-anyone a-anymore...E-especially-" Pushing away from the younger man's shoulder, he looked into the blue eyes and cupped Toris' face.

"What are you doing?" Shaking slightly, Liet tried to back away slightly before he was pulled until their foreheads were touching.

"I w-wanted to tell you..." He turned Lithuania's head up a bit, "That I-I..." he turned his own head to the side slightly, their lips almost touching.

"Mr.R-Russia I d-don't understand..." His cheeks brightened slightly, of course he understood, but he had this feeling in his chest that wanted Russia to do it...just to say it and kiss him. Even if it was a tiny little kiss, he'd cherish it.

With a sigh, Russia looked down and backed up in his chair, his face saddened.

"I'm sorry...I really am...I think its best if you leave..."

With confused eyes, Lithuania crawled out of his lap and stood up, his hands had stopped shaking, everything had stopped shaking. He wasn't afraid to look at the upset man, but he was afraid to look at the whip still on the wall with dried blood.

With a shiver, he bowed slightly, thanked him saddly for the drinks and walked towards the door.

His hand was around the door knob when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he was suddenly pressed against the door in a deep kiss.

He felt the pounding heart against his chest, his own heart fluttering around in his chest. His eyes were huge in surprise, closing as he slowly started to kiss back.

They pulled away slightly, Liet refused to open up his eyes again, This was all crashing on him all at once.

"I wanted to tell you..." Russia pulled Lithuania's chin up, trying to get him to open his eyes, for a little while. "I wanted to tell you that I love you."

Liet's eyes flew open before the brunette grabbed the russian and pulled him down for another kiss. For once, Toris was in control, he took control of the kiss and leaned up against Russia. The taste of vodka on both of their tongues were slightly intoxicating.

They both backed up and fell down in the chair, where they pulled away again and looked into each others eyes.

"I-I'm sorry , I don't know what came over me!" Toris looked around a little embarressed, his gaze focusing onto the russian as he heard a laugh leave his lips.

"I take it you love me too, da?"

Blushing slightly, Lithuania nodded, making Russia smile and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come! We have sex now."

"E-excuse me?" Toris' eyes blinked wildly as he was thrown over Russia's shoulder. "B-B-B-But W-what?"  
"We have sex now."

"I'm n-not having sex with you!" yelled Liet as his face became bright red.

"This is Soviet Russia, and in Soviet Russia, I have sex with YOU. You will be one with Russia, Da?" Russia chuckled as he walked out of his office with Lithuania still on his back and walked right into his bedroom.

"What! Wait! Hey!-"


End file.
